Unlucky Days
by Kookie-chan
Summary: How everyone in SDK spends their Friday the 13th. Chapter 4: Skateboarding can lead to many events.
1. Sake and Clowns

**Chapter 1 - Sake and Clowns**  
Today, as you know, is Friday the 13th. Which stands for a bad luck day, most people may or may not know what it orginally came from. However, I, for one do not know nor do I want to find out as much. The SDK Gang _partly_ believed in the bad luck. Their opinion on this day will change soon enough.

* * *

Shuffle... Shuffle... The cover of the bedsheets rearranged themselves. No, someone was in bed. Kyo, snapped his eyes opened and sat up. He looked at the digital clock over on the table on his right. _10:30 AM_... He had woken up earlier than usual, by 30 minutes. Well whatever, he stood up and glanced at the sake bottle on the desk before putting on a white tee. The bottle was empty. And he wanted sake RIGHT now. Tossing the bottle into the trash can, he walked to the kitchen. Oddly, the house was quiet... Too quiet. Mostly at this time, Yuya would be throwing one of her fits at Benitora for bugging her or something. Kyo looked at the door, their shoes were still at home. Possibly they ran outside without their shoes on on the hot, burning, cement? Judging from their weirdness, Kyo picked maybe...

"Damn.. Where's dog face when I need her." Kyo mumbled, searching the cabinets for sake. He looked everywhere in the house for sake. Yukimura & Sasuke's room, Benitora's, and even Yuya's. "..." Sticking his hand under Yuya's bed, he rummaged around for a bottle of sake. He touched something. It was round, and in a shape of the sake bottle. Pulling it out, he realized it wasn't sake. It was a pink bra. "What the fuck..." He placed the female item back under the bed where he found it. Wondering back to the kitchen, he sat down on_ his_chair. Angrily, he banged on the table and let it all out. "WHERE THE HELL IS ALL THE DAMN SAKE IN THE FUCKING HOUSE?!" When he looked back up, he saw Yukimura sitting in front of him, smiling.

"I drank it all!"

* * *

Clack, clack, clack. The sound of Sasuke's kendama echoed in his mind as he walked home from school. It was the last day of school, Friday the 13th. He hadn't believe in bad luck, really. Not much but a little. Boring but they had a BBQ, that made his day feel a bit better. Next year he would be heading off towards middle school. Pushing the subject of school off his mind, he thought of what Yukimura would do. Earlier today at the Promotion Ceremony, Yukimura had been filming the whole event. Now since that school was over, he was free to do whatever he liked for the entire summer.

As a shrill cry of fangirls ripped through the calm air, Sasuke spun around and began to ran. Apparently, during the Promotion, lots of people saw Sasuke in formal clothes. Most of them were girls, _most_. They all thought that Sasuke was cute and they just had to get a picture of him with their child or children. Quickly curving into the yard, Sasuke ran through his backpack for a key and gave up upon it. Instead, he pulled a key from under the mat and crammed the door closed behind him. Breathing, the shrill cries soon died.

"Yukimura?" Sasuke asked into the dark. There was no response. "You home? Yukimura?" Still no response. Silently, Sasuke made it over to his Muramasa sword, and got a good grip on it. Suddenly the lights snapped on. Clowns. Clowns were everywhere, surrounding them. Behind the colored makeup, rainbow afros, and a red squeaky nose was Yukimura and the Jyuyuushii, but Sasuke didn't find that out on time.

On instinct, he unsheathed his Muramasa sword.

* * *

A/N: I decided to post this up anyway since I'm not finished with this. I was planning to make it into one chapter only but thats a bit too long and I have no idea for what to do for the rest of the characters yet. Even though its no longer Friday the 13th, enjoy!


	2. Outfits and Embarrassments

**Chapter 2 - Outfits and Embarrassments **

Three very close friends sat in a tea house, silent. At least, they were trying to be silent. A blond man with long hair, dressed up in a duck costume was trying very hard not to explode into a fit of laughter. The second man with black and white hair, dressed up in a black spotted puppy outfit. Not a Dalmatian, a black puppy with a few dots. The last man, white hair with an Afro and a disco outfit was very annoyed. Or should I say angry.  
A vein appeared on Fubuki's head, he had put up with his friend, Muramasa's small giggles enough for 10 minutes. Taking a last sip of his tea, he placed the glass cup down on the table rather hard. If they were at their house, the cup would be broken but they aren't. If the cup broke, he would have to pay for it.

"Muramasa, how long can you keep laughing?!" Fubuki boomed, glaring at the blond then glancing at the spotted puppy sitting in the corner trying to read. "YOU aren't looking any better. It'll be better for all of us if you just stop your _insane_ laughter right NOW!!"

For a second, the blond stared at his Afro friend then burst out into laughter. It was very loud and long, causing almost all of the tea house's customers to stop and stare at them. The spotted puppy placed down the book onto the table as the laughter ceased.

"Are you done laughing?" Hishigi questioned. Muramasa nodded, smiling. They all turned to Fubuki, waiting for him to explain about the day, rather rant.

"I mean is it so wrong?" Fubuki started. "All I wanted was to have a nice day with my wife and my closest friends. And how does it end up?! ... At least Hitoki had a nice time..."

"It wasn't our fault that it ended up this way, dear friend." Muramasa replied. "My little sister wanted to go bowling and we did go. As for how we are dressed up in silly costumes, I do not know why."

And so the long and ranting argument or discussion began.

* * *

For the second time in his teenage or adult life, Akira felt as if he had made another choice that would change his life. Instead of the decision being about Kyo, it was about Tokito. He had actually got the courage to ask her. And surprisingly, she had accepted. Now here they were, going on an actual date. Since the day was hot and they were a bit tired from walking, Akira decided to take her to ice cream parlor.

"Tokito, how about we stop at the ice cream parlor there?" Akira asked, smiling.

"Sure." Tokito replied, smiling back at him. Both entering the parlor, cool air splashed their faces.

"Heey cute couple!" that voice seemed too familiar... Akira twitched when he realized who it was. It was Akari. Akira reached for Tokito's hand but it was no longer where he thought it was, next to him.

"Akira, come on." Tokito called, she was already seated. Before Akira's brain could realize what was happening, he was pushed into a chair and sat at the table with Tokito.

"Look who it is! Its Akira and Tokito!" Akari said, smiling. Akira heard some whispers. He had only caught some words such as 'ass', 'blue spot', 'scared', 'night'. He felt his cheeks turn bright red as Tokito giggled.

After about half an hour later, they had left the parlor. Tokito cheerful while Akira was really embarrassed. As they walked home, along the sunset, Tokito turned to Akira.

"Thanks Akira." She gave him a sincere smile for once. "I had lots of fun today."

* * *

A/N: How was it? The story's set in our present day so that would explain the ice cream parlor. While I was bored as ever and stuck inside my house, instead of wasting time listening to music and play Maplestory, I decided to write this. Thanks for the reviews! :) Hope you enjoy!

Thanks to HotIceRed for pointing out my Blondie mistake. o.o


	3. Prank Phone Calls and Swimming

**Chapter 3 – Prank Phone Calls and Swimming **

It was morning; everyone had gone to the petting zoo except for Yuya. She decided to stay home so she could have the house to herself. So far, everything was great. Walking pass the calendar, she noticed that it was Friday the 13th. To be truthful, she didn't really believe in the bad luck but part of her did. She only failed to acknowledge it.

The phone rang. "Hello?" Yuya picked up the phone, expecting the house of Yukimura. But instead she had heard a bunch of giggles. "Anyone there?" More giggles. "I think you got the wrong number." The people on the other side hung up. "Weird."

She shuffled over to the TV and grabbed the remote, setting down comfortably on the couch. The phone wrung again. "Hello?"

This time an answer came back from the other line. "HII AARON!! I'M AT THE PARTY AND I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT CLAUDIA LIKES YOU!!"

"Excuse me but you have the wrong number." Yuya sweatdropped.

"Huh?" Then they hung up again. Again, Yuya sweatdropped.

"Just forget about it Yuya…" She began to watch the discovery channel. Soon the phone rung again and it was the same number. She decided not to pick it up. Bad mistake.

For the rest of the morning, they kept on calling with Yuya sweatdropping.

"Why don't they just give up…"

--

It was an odd day to start out with. Everyone was gone, and Hotaru was wearing nothing but an over-large tee-shirt. To Shinrei's luck, he couldn't see through it. The brothers had breakfast in their own places. Hotaru in the living room watching TV and Shinrei in the kitchen with his mini aquarium filled with pet fish. Entering the kitchen, Hotaru placed his dishes on the counter and not in the sink. He stared blankly at his brother's mini aquarium. Shinrei watched him closely, wondering what he would do. Surprisingly, he went back to the living room. Later he decided to go the aquarium.

"I'm going to go to the aquarium, later." Shinrei said and left the house. He had a feeling that someone was stalking him but then every time he turned, no one was there. Arriving at the aquarium, he entered and was amazed by the fishes.

"Hey Shinrei, go live your dream and swim with the fish." A familiar voice said. He turned and jumped, it was Hotaru, fully clothed.

"Since when did you-?!"

"Stalked you."

Shinrei frowned, was Hotaru going to be following everywhere? Trying his best to ignore Hotaru, he walked upstairs where they had the opening of the tanks and people were allowed to watch from there. It was cooler up there than below. Shinrei leaned in closer for a look.

"Go Shinrei!" The most unexpected thing happened; Shinrei was shoved into the tank. "Swim." Okay, maybe, Shinrei's life long dream was to swim with fish but he meant like in an ocean not like this. He swam back to the surface but Hotaru wasn't there. Someone was knocking on the tank's glass below. Swimming back down, he saw Hotaru. He was waving at Shinrei.

"Help me out!!" Shinrei said but there were only air bubbles.

"What? Help you out? Sure." Hotaru broke the tank's glass and water spilled out onto the floor about 6 inches. Luckily, it was a small tank.

"I didn't mean it that way." Shinrei pulled a fish out of his pocket and placed it on the water. His eyes widened. Even though Hotaru was standing on a table away from the table, next to him was a squid. Hotaru was poking the squid with a stick then he turned to Shinrei.

"This wasn't that bad."

--

A/N: Addicted to Maplestory, lol. Busy with youtube stuffs and home stuff. I'll add the next one as soon as possible :)


	4. Skateboard

**Chapter 4 – Skateboard  
****Disclaimer: I don't own SDK.  
****Author's Note: Aka-chan is the Former Crimson King. **

It was an average day. An average boring day with nothing to do that was frosted with bad luck. Inside a fairly comfortable living room sat the Former Crimson King, or rather known as, Aka-chan. He was reading a long novel placed upon his lap while carefully sipping wine from a clear glass. _Scratch, scratch, scratch. _The faint sound of a skateboard sliding on the floor was heard. The sound stopped right in front of the room Aka-chan was seated in. He silently sighed and prepared himself for what was about to come.

"AKA-CHAN!" _Shove. Spill. _"Oh, I didn't know that you were reading… I'm sorry!" Smiling, Aka-chan turned to the person who shoved him, it was Shihoudou. Even though his favorite book was drenched in red wine, he still forgave his closest friend. He stood up and opened the door to the patio, placing the book on the table to dry. _'Great day to start Friday the 13…' _

"Yes?" Aka-chan inquired, raising an eyebrow to the black helmet that Shihoudou was holding. Her eyes gleamed with mischief and handed him a black skateboard along with the helmet. When Aka-chan caught onto the plan, he shook his head furiously and stepped back as Shihoudou stepped forward. "No! I refuse."

"Come on, lighten up and have some fun!" Shihoudou's smile grew bigger as if she was a child receiving extra candy. "Remember what happened last name?"

Oh… Last time was _horrible_! On a day like this about a year ago, Shihoudou had taken Aka-chan to rollerblading at the newly opened place. It had not ended out so well… At the particular place, Aka-chan had gotten a bit tipsy and flirted with a bunch of people while wearing a giant teddy bear suit. Tokito had stayed away from him ever since and was a bit scarred. Shihoudou giggled at the memory.

"It was not funny!" Aka-chan snapped, frowning at the teddy bear head that Shihoudou had brought out from the closet.

"Just trust me on this one." Shihoudou chided. "It was not so bad! Everyone forgave you later because you were so adorable!" Her eyes shone of slight admiration.

Falling for Shihoudou's puppy eyes, Aka-chan cleared his throat, "Fine, fine. I'll skateboard."

"Finally!" Shihoudou smirked with her mind full of devious ideas.

* * *

The sun shone brightly and happily as two people trudged up a hill. One was very giddy about what was planned while the other was sort of glum. The giddy one wore a black helmet with a matching panda skateboard and was almost jumping up and down with joy. The glum one wore a red helmet with a matching teddy bear skateboard. Adults who passed by thought that they made quite a cute couple, in reality, they are but this is not the time to discuss that.

"Be happier!" Shihoudou said, poking Aka-chan in the cheek. For a moment Aka-chan whined like a child before they both burst out laughing. "Much better."

"Shihoudou, you know that today is Friday the 13th, right?" Aka-chan peered at Shihoudou behind his glasses. Her cheerful face became suddenly serious that made him almost stop in his tracks.

"Aka-chan, do you know about the Friday 13th bad luck things?" He shook his head; no one really spoke of the bad lucks except how to prevent them. "Don't step on the crack, or you'll break your mother's back." Too late. Looking down at his feet, Aka-chan had already stepped on quite a few cracks. "I wonder who you'll hurt…"

* * *

"My back!" Kyo growled as his back suddenly started to hurt. Today was a very unlucky day, his back ached frequently and he knew exactly who was responsible for this. "I'm going to get those bastards after this!" Almost everyone he met had connected to him as their 'mother'. Damn them.

"Kyo, don't worry, today is going to over soon!" Yuya spoke from behind the couch that was facing the TV. She knew that the pain hurt but he was sometimes over exaggerating it being a big baby for no good reason. Sighing, she stood up and replaced the ice pack on Kyo's back.

"I hate today…"

"I know you do."

* * *

"We're at the top!" Shihoudou cheered and punched the air with enthusiasm.

Aka-chan gazed down from the high hill fearfully. "Are you sure?" His only reply was a mock salute and a nod.

"Good luck!"

"Wait, what?!" He could only gasp as Shihoudou pushed him down the hill. Even as a respected professor, he couldn't help but to let out a shriek.

"Here's some of this for luck!" Shihoudou tossed some lucky clovers that stuck onto Aka-chan as he skated down the hill with no control. "Wow, look at him go!" She followed in suit but instead skating down with control.

As Aka-chan skated down the hill, people pointed and some laughed while others screamed. By the far, this was less embarrassing than the rollerblading but it was a bit more painful. After amazingly dodging traffic and after he thought it was finally over, he fell into a sandbox. Now it's finally over. Groaning from the impact on the soft sand, he felt the sand move as Shihoudou landed next to him. She grinned and drove him back to his house.

* * *

"_Hello, this is Bontenmaru reporting." Bontenmaru, the news reporter smirked and chuckled before continuing. "Earlier in this unlucky day, a lucky clover monster was spotted earlier causing a rampage over the city on a skateboard. The monster glided through then was stopped when landing on a sandbox-" _

The TV clicked off.

"It's not that bad!"

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! Sorry it been a while since I updated, I was writing some Twilight stuff. o-o; Uh, summer's approaching soon so I'll be able to write from hand while on a plane. Goodbyes for now. Uhm, reviews will make Aka-chan feel better! xD


End file.
